Flying Gargantuar
Flying Gargantuar (飞行巨人僵尸; pinyin: fēixíng jùrén jiāngshī) is the Gargantuar variant in Castle in the Sky in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. There are differences between it and Gargantuar variants of most other worlds. Namely it's speed, It's attack method and it has two Imps instead of one. It also always throws the imps to the first column unlike a Transport Boat. It does not attack ground plants, but it can throw it's imps to eat plants backwards and any aerial plant that touches it will be crushed. Once it reaches the base, it will attack the castle until it gets destroyed. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Great SPEED: Hungry He smashes all plants and throws Imps on the ship. Because of his huge size occupying more flight pathways, he was forced to pay 3 times the travel fee. He was very angry at this and said "I just want to become a carefree imp." Then he looked at his empty wallet and said: "But only sometimes." In Chinese: 砸扁一切植物, 向飞船上投掷小鬼。 飞行巨人僵尸因为其庞大的体型占用了更多的飞行道而被迫缴纳三倍的通行费，他对此感到非常愤怒。“说真的，我真的只想做一只无忧无虑的小鬼僵尸。”飞行巨人僵尸无奈地看着干瘪的钱包，“不过只是在某些情况下。” Strategies Gargantuars are even more difficult to deal with in these levels than Gargantuars from other areas due to the limited space and mechanics of this level, leaving limited space for powerful ground plants. They have two Imps instead of one and will throw them facing backwards, which will inevitably destroy your ground defenses and sun production due to the fact that there is no space for backwards shooting plants and there are no aerial plants that do so. It will also smash all aerial plants it encounters, killing them in one hit. Once it reaches the edge of the player's sky castle, it will start smashing it until it gets destroyed. They also have higher attacking power than most zombies that appear in Castle in the Sky and multiple Gargantuars smashing the sky castle can make the player lose in around 10 to 20 seconds if left undefeated. And as the screen is usually clogged by zombies that are of similar color to them, the player may not be able to notice them coming before it is too late. Do not rely on ground plants to take care of this zombie as despite the Gargantuar cannot attack ground plants, they will most likely be eaten by the backwards faced imps they throw. Do not rely on aerial plants either as they are low in attack power and will fail to stop the Gargantuar from attacking your base. Use Saucers to delay them as much as possible and bombard them with powerful plant food attacks from your ground plants (such as Bowling Bulbs and Magic Mushrooms) and hope multiple of them will not reach your castle and attack it. One Gun Guard A Gargantuar boss will appear every once a while and will drop 3000 sun and lots of points when defeated. As it has a lot of HP and all the zombies will flee before it disappears from the screen, use the regular cannon to take care of it. Do not use the homing cannon as it does not generate enough power despite it will always land a hit on the Gargantuar. Air Raid These zombies will only appear in the advanced stages of these Brain Busters and are easier than you think. They do not shoot bullets, but touching them will be fatal. Stay as far as possible and keep shooting until it dies. Once it reaches the other side of the screen it will disappear. Sometimes 2 will appear two different rows, and if this happens take care one of them and let the other one pass through as usual plants cannot take care of 2 gargantuars fast enough. Of course if you use a plant that can shoot in multiple directions, you can take care of both. Gallery ATLASES_ZOMBIESKYCITYGARGANTUARGROUP_1536_00_PTX.png|Sprites and assets Trivia *It is the second Gargantuar to have more than one Imp, with the first being Sloth Gargantuar. *Its huge arms make it look like a gorilla. *This is also the first Gargantuar to smash plants with arms. See also *Gargantuar Category:Castle in the Sky Category:Castle in the Sky encountered zombies Category:Instant-kill zombies Category:Flying zombies Category:Zombie groups